


comingbackintobeing

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth finds his way back.





	comingbackintobeing

**Author's Note:**

> a KHYML ficlet, early 2004? (though tagging as a poem, which it seems to be, sort of?)

  
coming back into being  
a bright light fading to dawn  
and then a warm, soothing voice  
"find him."  
memories, sudden and overwhelming  
it is as though the world is rushing in  
"I brought you back so you can find him."  
feeling, motion, sensation, movement  
a body just like the last  
yet another sudden binding, being drawn  
another  
"yes, mother, yes"  
strength, a burning desire for the one...  
coming back into being  
with so many goals  
with one goal  
all-encompassing  
"find him."  
"yes... yes i will"  
a new beginning  
a second chance  
coming back into being  
"Cloud."   



End file.
